鏡音 (Mirror Sound)
by Unhappy Aisu
Summary: Kagamine Rin have a strange mirror that will be her "best friend" or will be her "lover" Rin x Len! with a Miku x Kaito! But more on Rin x Len
1. Prologue

Today, sapporo is having a gloomy autumn feeling. The students of Crypton University can feel it. The used to be happy students are walking like a brain-craving zombies. Like a dead vegetable that didn't received they're everyday water and sunlight for 2 weeks.

But Kagamine Rin is different. She is very bubbly and cheerful today. Rin is a 14 year old middle school student. She have a short golden blond hair paired with a big white ribbon on top. And big crystal blue eyes. She is not that popular at school. But she is intelligent and brilliant. She could cheer up every single person around her. People call it her "special ability".

Now, the gloomy feeling of the students was replaced by a happy energetic one. All thanks to Rin's positive vibes.

Before going to her classroom. She will go to one of the school's rooftop. No one really goes on the rooftop despite of its beautiful view of the Hokkaido. So she go there when she wanted to be alone.

When she got there, she sat at one of the benches there. Then she pulled out the most beautiful mirror anyone will want. It was a golden mirror with a beautyful carved flower and music note patterns. It was shimmering, it was like a real gold. No, it was a real gold!

"Good Morning Len" She spoke to the mirror and she called it Len. Then a image appeared at the mirror. A young boy looked very similar to her but he's like a male version of her. It was like a reflection of her but it's a boy. The the boy at the mirror spoken:

 _"Good Morning to you too Rin"_

 **To be continued...** **I can't help it! My mind is screaming "finish the other stories first!!!" But my heart wants to do it. So I followed my heart XD**


	2. Chapter 1

"Good Morning to you too Rin" Len the reflection at the mirror said warmly. "Sorry I'm not able to greet you recently. I almost forgot to bring you here! I'm so sorry Len" Rin said sadly

"It's fine Rin" Len smiled warmly "Len, I'm noticing that you are acting different today... Is the cold Len being nice today?" Rin said in disbelief. Then Len suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh Rin! HAHAHA! If you saw that shocked face of yours HAHAHA!" Len said laughing like his lungs will be out of his body.

"Yeah right, You're just teasing me" Rin said annoyed then suddenly, a wicked plan came to her to mock Len "You want me to throw you out of this rooftop? That could be fun!" Rin said mocking the boy in the mirror.

"Nooo!!! I'm sorry!!!" Len said in panic "Sincere?" Rin smiled sweetly "Yes! Yes!" Len shouted "I don't think so~" Rin said "Nooooo!!!" Len screamed like a girl. Then Rin burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Len!!! You screamed!!!" Rin saod still laughing "No I did not!" Len said embarrassed "Ooohh!! Gonna tell this to Miku-sensei!!!" Rin said happily

"Tell me what?" a voice said "Miku-sensei!" Rin said and she approached Miku.

Hatsune Miku, one of the teachers at Crypton University. She has a long teal hair that she wore in twin tails. She is 24 but she looked like a student! And she is really pretty!!! She is one of the closest teachers of Rin. She know about Len and it's fine by her. But they're still finding out the mystery about him.

"Miku-sensei!!! Len screamed like a girl!!!" Rin said annoying Len "Really? Too bad I missed it!" Miku said surprised "No Miku-sensei! It's not true! I didn't!" Len said angrily

"Well, then gonna throw you now!" Rin said preparing a fake throw pose "NOOO!!!" Len screamed again. Both Rin and Miku laughed

~ o ~

Miku and Rin was walking down the corridor. The mirror was hidden in Rin's bag. The two are chatting and laughing until Miku bumped into someone. Miku prepared herself to hit thr floor. But a pair of strong arms caught her. Rin squealed in excitement when seeing the scene.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not looking. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" The guy that bumped into Miku asked concerned. "I'm fine thank you very much" Miku said blushing "Kaito-sensei!!!" Rin approached Kaito happily "How are you Rin-chan?" Kaito said while ruffling her hair "Mou sensei! You're ruining my hair!" Rin said pouting "You're so cute Rin-chan" Kaito said pinching Rin's cheeks.

Shion Kaito, the Blue haired handsome sensei at Crypton University. He is 27 years old but his charms is like a teenage guy. So almost of High School students of Crypton High has crush on him. He is also close to Rin like Miku. He also know about Rin's mirror.

"Uhh..." Miku said she seems like she is completely forgotten. "Gomen Miku-sensei! This is Shion Kaito-sensei! Kaito-sensei, this is Hatsune Miku-sensei" Rin introduces them to each other

"It's nice to finally meet you Miku-sensei" Kaito said "Um, finally?" Miku asked curiously "Rin-chan always tell me about you" Kaito said "Nice to meet you too sensei" Miku said

"Well then Rin-chan, Miku-sensei, I'm going now. See you around!" He ruffled Rin's hair and gave Miku a kiss in the hand. Rin squealed at the scene and Miku blushed red as a tomato.

"Miku-sensei! Isn't it sweet!?" Rin said while jumping up and down. Miku just stand there blushing staring at the direction where Kaito go "Oohhh!!! Miku-sensei has a new crush!!!" Rin said teasingly "Rin!!!" Miku said blushing more

"Miku-sensei will finally have a boyfriend!" Rin sang happily

~ o ~

 **Timeskip**

~ o ~

The classes are finally finished. Everyone is excited to go home. Rin is walking with Miku. Until they saw Kaito again

"Hello Rin-chan, Miku-sensei" Kaito said smiling "Hello Kaito-sensei! Look! I got 95 at the math test!" Rin said proudly raising her test paper. "That's great Rin-chan! Good job!" Kaito said ruffling her hair "You really love ruffling my hair sensei!" Rin said

"Rin-chan!" One of Rin classmates called her "Wait a minute Miku-sensei, Kaito-sensei. I will talk to them first" Rin said then approached her classmates

"Rin-chan is a really intelligent girl isn't she?" Kaito said "Yes she is" Miku said "How long did you know Rin-chan?" Kaito asked "Well, I known her when I'm new at this university three years ago. She is still in elementary that time. Grade 6 I think" Miku said "How about you?" Miku asked

"Well, I know her when she is 5. I was 18 that time. We are neighbors but now she moved out. I acted like an older brother to her. Since she really want one when I first met her. She is really adorable" Kaito said remembering memories with little Rin.

"You know her that long? How come she didn't tell me?" Miku asked curiously "Maybe she didn't want to share her great Kaito-nii?" Kaito said jokingly and Miku giggled at his little joke.

"But I'm suprised she trusted me at something" Miku said out loud "She trusted you at what?" Kaito asked curiously "Um... Uh... Nothing!!!" Miku said nervously "I think it's the mirror isn't it?" Kaito said "Yes it was" Miku said

"I'm back! You seems to have a serious conversation" Rin said "Oh nothing serious I'm just telling Miku-sensei how cool is your Kaito-nii so you don't want to share me" Kaito said with a proud tone Miku laughed at that. "Oohhh!! Wasted!" Rin said teasingly

"Sorry Kaito-sensei, I just... Sorry it was so rude of me" Miku said sadly "No it's fine Miku-sensei! Don't be sad smile suites you better" Kaito said "Thank you Kaito-sensei" Miku said blushing

"Rin-chan do you want to go at your favorite café? It's my treat" Kaito asked "Can Miku-sensei come too?" Rin asked "Ofcourse if Miku-sensei wanted too" Kaito said "Miku sensei please?" Rin said in a pleading voice. "I will come with you" Miku said smiling

~ o ~

Rin, Kaito and Miku finally came at Rin's favorite café. tête-à-tête café. The three chosen Rin's favorite stool. Then the waitress came taked their orders.

"Miku-sensei? Can I call you Miku-nee?" Rin asked "Ofcourse you can" Miku said "Looks like Rin found a new nee-san. She will not love her nii-san anymore." Kaito aaid acting hurt "Yep! I love Miku-nee more! Kaito-nii is cruel!" Rin said

"Miku-sensei, be careful with Rin-chan, she will make you waste money!" Kaito said "Hey! I'm not wasting your money! You're the one that wasting it! But atleast it's for me!" Rin said "Miku-sensei, can I call you Miku? You could call me Kaito if you want" Kaito said mocking Rin's actions earlier. "Hey stop mocking me!" Rin said annoyingly

"Of course Kaito-kun" Miku said "Thank you very much Miku" Kaito said smiling warmly at Miku

~ o ~

Rin finally got home. She carefully brought out the mirror. "Hello Len! How are you?" Rin asked "I'm fine Rin, how was your day? It seems you have so much fun today" Len said

"Yep I have so much fun! Kaito-nii and Miku-nee finally know each other!" Rin said happily "Miku-nee? Miku-sensei should be careful with you. You may waste her money!" Len said smirking "Hey! You're also cruel like Kaito-nii!" Rin said "By the way you could call her Miku-nee too" Rin added

"Wait there Len I will change" Rin said "Can I watch?" Len teased "Len is a hentai!!!" Rin shouted "I'm just fooling around!" Len said laughing "Yeah right Len!" Rin said

When Rin looked away the mirror Len's image vanished.

 **To be continued**


End file.
